Feudal Era: No Going Back
by deathrosekitty
Summary: NarutoXInuyasha. Kikyo's maker has a reincarnation that brings Haku back to life and takes Team 7 and Ino to the Inuyasha world.


I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Inuyasha.

Feudal Era: No Going Back

**Chapter 1: Revival**

A reincarnation of Urasue, the old woman who brought Kikyo back to life so many years ago stepped into her incarnates ancient home.

"We are one, Urasue, but I was brought to an different realm. One where ninjas rule and the only thing that's the same is. . . your home here. I will get to your realm soon. . . In the past, soon." With her words she disapeared using the 'ninja' skills she learned.

XXX

Haku couldn't feel anything. It was like that everyday here. Endless snow... and endless blood. He kept on searching for Zabuza. Everyday. Everyday he found Zabuza. Dead. Over and over.

He was in hell.

For what?

Was it because? Was it because he killed his father? Because he sacrificed himself for a murderer?

This was what he deserved. For having a heart. For thinking of himself. For doubting himself and that boy.

That boy... Uzumaki Naruto.

Haku continued the search. Knowing Zabuza's mutilated body was waiting for him in the same place it always was.

The bridge. That god awful bridge the both of them died at.

"Zabuza?" He heard a noise. Turning around abruptly the teenager saw something form inside the mist that surrounded him. A house. His old home. His mother...

"Mother?" Haku couldn't help but ask. It's been so long. Being here alone the dark haired boy wanted to welcome any sort of delusion. Just to be away from the dead bodies.

A voice came. It sounded like an old woman. "Come here. Come here. We are to set you free."

The voice continued on. Soothing him and making him walk towards the house, "Come with us. No more hell. No more death. We will set you free."

"Set me free..." _What about Zabuza? _He thought.

_He's not the one we need, boy. We need you. You have the blood._

Haku listened to the voice. He felt his own thoughts and free will slowly returning. Another question popped into his head.

_What do you mean 'I have the blood' ?_

The voice answered, _You shall know soon. Now come here. Live again._

_Live again... Live again..._

Haku went towards the voice. Toward his old home. The mist cleared, but the dead boy still felt nothing. It was like being drugged. He felt invincible. Until he came to and realized the clay body and the pangs of hurt that ran through it.

The pain was telling him he wasn't supposed to be alive or inside the clay and soil.

He wondered what was going on as a woman's voice laughed in the background.

"We have our key now, Urasue."

XXX

Team 7 was a few miles from Konoha. Trying to catch a goat on the cliffs to see the outline of their agility.

"It's in sector- " Hatake Kakashi tried to inform his students.

"Yeah yeah! I'm going to get that stupid goat before you, Sasuke!" Uzumaki Naruto commented through the device hanging on his ear.

"Highly doubt it, dead weight." Uchiha Sasuke's came taunt. Naruto could feel him smirking.

"You- "

"Naruto! Stop it! Leave Sasuke-kun alone and let Kakashi-sensei give us the directions!" Haruno Sakura's ordering commands came through. All of them were silent again.

Kakashi tried to give them the place again, "Sector- "

"Ino-pig!" The silver haired jounin was cut off by a loud yell from his pink haired student, "How dare you be here! _We' re _on a mission!"

The man sighed.

"Well I wouldn't be here if Sasuke was on **my **team!"

"INO! GET OFF SASUKE!"

"No. He's mine!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Hey Sakura. What about me?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" Both girls shouted before yelling at each other again.

Sasuke attempted to make the girls stop screaming and get away from him in one move by telling them to get away from him. Sadly, the pretty boy was ignored, looking helplessly at Kakashi to get them away from him.

Kakashi already knew Yamanaka Ino was following after their team. He just didn't feel like making a fool out of her. She did it so well on her own with her previous encounters with their team. Bringing Sakura down with her as well. He knew that Hyuuga Hinata was following them too.

"Listen forehead girl. The day Sasuke-kun is yours is the day I die!" Ino shouted.

"Fine! You can die now!" Sakura lunged at the blond, but accidentally ended up running into Kakashi instead.

"Kakashi- sensei?"

"That's enough Sakura. We need to complete this mission and go back to Konoha. Your friend will just have to come along."

The pink haired girl glared towards Ino as the blond stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ino- pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Stop." Kakashi hushed. A strange energy passed through him. Looking farther up to the cliff they were on he stood rooted to the spot.

Sakura and the others followed his gaze with her asking the silent question, "What are you looking at, Kakashi sensei?" She gasped.

"Haku!?" Naruto yelled.

XXX

Haku gazed down at the familar ninjas, suddenly wanting to live more than anything else he tried to jump and slide down the cliff. The woman howled after him.

"You come back here!"

As Haku met Team 7 no one got a chance to ask him why he was alive and why a mad woman was coming after him.

"Now!" The odd woman stated, "We shall go to my past lives' time. It is time I get my revenge!"

A weird chant came from her. None of them could figure what she had said, but Haku began to glow as if he would dissappear.

"Haku!" Naruto called as the old woman grabbed ahold of the mist nin. She too started to dissappear. Naruto ran towards Haku. Not seeing Sasuke follow him with Sakura and Ino following the Uchiha. They all grabbed ahold of the glowing boy. Just as he dissappeared completely.

Hinata was left to gape at the empty cliff. Fearing for Naruto... And fearing she had lost her mind.


End file.
